


Straying from the Path

by okapi



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: A Tremendous Amount of Licking, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Cunnilingus, Eaten Grandmother, Frottage, Human/Wolf Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sad Ending, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood/Wolf PWP. Note: eaten grandmother, sad ending, and one incident of consensual violence at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straying from the Path

“ _Don’t stray from the path!_ ”

Basket in hand, Red Riding Hood skipped out the door and down the path to the woods. The sun set, and a pair of fireflies appeared—the largest that Red had ever seen—with black bands bisecting their golden bodies. They flickered like beacons as she hurried on her way and disappeared at the last bend before Grandmother’s cottage.

_Knock, knock._

“Grandmother?”

“Come in!”

All was dark, save the glow from the rear of the cottage. Red pushed the cracked bedroom door and peered inside. At once, she recognized the golden orbs that blinked behind her grandmother’s spectacles. The duvet was pulled up to the neck and a kerchief was pulled low on the forehead, but the furry visage and protruding snout were fooling no one.

“Hello, little one.”

“Grandmother, what a deep voice you have!”

“The better to greet you with!”

Red set the basket down and approached the bed. “Goodness, what big eyes you have!”

“The better to see you with!”

“What a big mouth you have!”

“The better to eat you with!”

Lips snarled. Jaws snapped. Bedding and costume scattered. Four paws pinned Red to the floorboards. A droplet fell from a canine and splashed onto Red’s cheek as she pushed her hands up into thick black fur. Her fingers found tender spots behind triangle ears and scratched. And scratched.

The wolf stopped his menacing. He eyed Red with head cocked. Then he sniffed the side of her neck, which produced puffs of air that tickled Red’s neck. She giggled.

“You aren’t afraid.”

Red shook her head. The wolf’s eyes closed slowly as he leaned into the scratching fingers. Then, as if waking himself from a dream, he jerked away from Red’s touch. Golden eyes flashed. Red’s arms fell by her sides.

“I ate your grandmother!”

“She was dreadful.”

“I am to eat _you_!”

Red glanced at the basket on the floor near her head.

“Do you like cake and wine?”

The wolf snorted with top lip curled: a sinister-looking expression of lupine amusement. He held Red’s gaze for a long moment, and then said,

“Yes.”

The wolf bristled at the knife, growling and backing away from the red-and-white checked cloth spread on the floor. Ignoring the display, Red lifted a large piece of cake onto a plate and set it on the edge of the cloth. Then she cut a smaller piece for herself and set the knife down. She fished a fork out of the basket. They ate in silence, the wolf gobbling the pink-and-white confection in seconds and licking the plate clean before Red had swallowed a second bite.

“More?”

He nodded. He tensed as at the knife but did not move. Red served him an even larger piece.

“Wine?”

The wolf nodded again. Red stood and left the bedroom, reappearing shortly with a glass and a bowl. She kicked off her shoes and knelt on the floor. Then she poured wine for herself and the wolf.

Once again, the wolf consumed the offering quickly, messily, noisily. Red stared, her fork suspended in mid-air. A glob of pink icing fell onto her hand. The wolf cleaned her; his tongue moving in and out, left and right. She could not drag her eyes from the warm, wet caress. The wolf raised his head and caught her gaze. Red blushed. With one paw, he pushed her shoulder, and she fell back against the floor. Fork and plate clattered. With bared teeth, the wolf untied Red’s cloak, which was still fastened loosely around her shoulders.

“You’re to be eaten,” said the wolf.

“Yes.”

And then the wolf was tented over her, once again, eyes flashing, once again, nuzzling her neck, once again, and then licking with slow, steady draws. Red sighed and squirmed. The wolf licked her fingers, her palm, and the inside of her elbow. He snuffled at her neck and in the valley between her breasts. Red pulled the top of her tunic down. Chin to chest, she watched the licking and lapping. The wolf teased each nipple until it was pebbled and dark.

“I am to be eaten. _Please_.” Red leaned up on her hands and wiggled. She soon sent her undergarments sliding beneath the bed.

The wolf sat on his haunches and licked his lips. “Yes.” He pushed under Red’s long skirt as she leaned back on the floor. She spread her legs, reached down and opened herself.

“OH!”

The wolf teased Red’s entrance lightly and gently and then probed. His tongue moved deeper and deeper into her core. Waves of pleasure built and crashed inside her. Red bent her knees awkwardly and dug her toes into his fur; her fingers resumed their scratching behind his ears, holding his head as he devoured her. Red’s sighs mixed with the wolf’s rumbling.

The wolf continued his assault, pushing Red closer and closer to release. Her sighs turned to loud groans that filled the cottage.

“OH! OH! OH!”

_BAM-BAM-BAM!_

“Red?! Are you okay?”

“The hunter!”

Red froze. Both of her hands went around the muzzle of the wolf as he sprung to his feet. His body was tense, fight-ready.

“Ye-es, yes,” called Red, finding her voice.

“Are you okay? I thought I heard shouting. There’s rumour in the village that a wolf is running amok.”

The wolf shook out of Red’s grasp and bared his teeth in a snarl. He faced the front door and reared back to spring.

Red put a finger to her lips. “Shhh!” She turned to the door. “That was…uh…that was Grandmother. She’s not well. Not well at all.”

“Do you need help?” The doorknob rattled.

“NO! No! Don’t come in! It’s…uh…it’s very grave, this illness, and probably catching. Quite catching. I shan’t leave Grandmother tonight. She needs careful looking after, tending to. In fact…” Red moved to a small writing table and began scribbling on a sheet of stationery. “Would you mind delivering this note to my home? We will need provisions for about,” she looked at the wolf “a fortnight. Just leave them by the door and I’ll collect them.” She slipped the paper under the door and returned to the desk.

“How awful! I have a pair of pheasants and a small rabbit, if that would help.”

The wolf’s eyes grew round. He blinked.

“That’d be wonderful. Thank you! Thank you so much!”

When the sound of boots faded, the wolf stretched his front legs out and lowered his head to them in a bow. “A _hunter_ feeding a _wolf_? You are truly a wonder.”

Red laughed and then fell silent. “A fortnight?” she asked, twiddling the pen in hand.

“A fortnight,” said the wolf. He approached her, ears back, and gave her elbow a lick and then tugged the fabric of her tunic between his teeth.

They resumed their picnic. Now Red fed the wolf chunks of cake, squealing at the touch of his tongue to her fingers. She poured him bowlfuls of wine and drank long swigs from the bottle herself. She smeared icing on her neck and chest and groaned as he cleaned her. He licked her breasts until the front of the tunic was soaked, clinging to her skin. When the cake and wine were gone, Red fell back against his reclined form and rubbed her head against his side. She peered at the wolf through half-lidded eye, meeting his gaze and then nodding toward the bed. The wolf licked his lips in reply.

They climbed onto the bed from opposite sides, Red on hands and knees, and circled each other.

“What a handsome voice you have!” she teased.

“The better to tell you of my plans to fuck you. Roughly. Sweetly. In all forms and fashions of mutual interest that result in shared satisfaction. With my tongue. And cock, if you’re amenable. You have free reign to explore your desires. And I pray that you do not censor your longings that we may realize as many as time allows. Fucking and being fucked. Taking my fill and giving you yours. Tasting your sweet cunt and every other delectable part of your body. Invading your dreams and bringing you from reverie to climax as you wake.”

Red bit her lip as he spoke. Finally she stroked his head and whispered, “What large eyes you have!”

“The better to see you naked and trembling beneath me, little one.”

Red shed her clothing and settled herself at the head of the bed.

“What pointy ears you have!”

“The better to hear your pleas and sighs and laughter and marvellous, _marvellous_ little moans.”

The wolf licked Red’s toes and the arches of her feet. She giggled.

“What a long, wonderful tongue you have!” Red opened her legs.

“The better to _fuck_ you senseless!”

And then the wolf’s tongue was inside Red, and she turned her head to bury her cries in the pillow. His tongue moved to her clit, mercilessly teasing it.

“Oh, oh, OH!”

When the first climax hit Red, the wolf slowed, but did not cease his ministrations, even as her hips bucked and her thighs clasped ‘round him tightly. Red cried out again, sinking her fingernails into his skin and her toes into the bedding. When the warm glow finally subsided, she opened her eyes. The wolf was looming over her.

She smiled. He fell to his side and said,

“What a pretty voice you have!”

“The better to tell you of my plans to take your cock, in my mouth and in my cunt. To rut myself to release on your soft fur. Over and over. To beg and whine and plead for your tongue at all hours of day and night. To ride and be ridden. To mount and be mounted. To fuck ‘til exhaustion and then rest by your side.”

Red slid down the wolf’s body. She eyed his hard, leaking cock. Holding the base with one hand, she used his own wetness to slick the shaft with slow, tight strokes.

“What skilful hands you have!” Red increased the speed of her caress.

“The better to satisfy you, my gentleman beast!”

“There is nothing about you, little one, that is not satisfying.” Red smiled. “What gorgeous lips you have!” he continued.

“The better to spread ‘round your cock and suck you!”

Red bowed her head and did just that. The wolf growled softly as Red swallowed more and more of him, bobbing her head, squeezing the shaft with her lips, and tracing patterns on his skin with her tongue.

“Little one…”

Red drank him down as he came. She looked up and took in his debauched form: head thrown back against the pillows, tongue lolling, chest heaving.

“A fortnight,” he said, lifting his head; Red saw his golden eyes were blown black with lust.

She grinned. “In all form and fashion.”

The wolf snorted. “It is almost dawn. Come here and rest your wicked little body against mine. We can take up our play at dusk.” Red snuggled against him and sighed.

With curtains and shutters tightly drawn, they slept, only abandoning the bed to tend to bodily functions and retrieve the provisions left at the cottage door. At nightfall, both woke hungry. The wolf made quick work of the hunter’s game, but Red only nibbled, preferring to watch him feast. Her red cloak was drawn ‘round her like a dressing gown and her legs were folded beside her on the floor. The wolf lapped from the bowl of water and looked up at her.

“No appetite, little one?” he asked.

“Not for food,” she whimpered. She slid open her legs, drew back the cloak, and cupped her mons.

“Oh! Your pretty cunt needs tending to?” Red nodded. “Show me. Show me your sweetness.” Red bent a knee and angled her hips toward the wolf. “Now, play with that beautiful clit and cunt. Tease them and make yourself wet.”

Red’s fingers moved as he bid. “I want your cock inside me, filling me. Let me ride you, please.”

The wolf’s cock hardened at her plea. “Ride me, little one, but make every provision for your comfort.”

Red sought out her Grandmother’s chest of remedies and carefully inspected each ointment, salve, and unguent until she found the one best suited for their purpose. The wolf sniffed the open jar and grunted his approval. She prepared his cock and sank down on it, groaning with satisfaction as he filled her. She sat up and rocked her hips, throwing off her cloak, and cupping her breasts as in offering to him. “Tease those pretty bubs, little one.” Red bent forward and extended a hand. The wolf coated her thumb and finger with his spit. Then she flicked and fondled a nipple until it was hard.

“Give me the other,” said the wolf, bucking and twisting them until he was on top of her, bathing her breast with his tongue and thrusting hard into her cunt.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Is this what you needed, little one? This hungry cunt needed fucking?”

“Yes!” Red locked her legs around him as his pace increased. He let out a soft whine and collapsed atop her, quickly rolling them onto their side. “Your beast has not been much of a gentleman. Take your pleasure as you will.”

Red straddled the wolf. She began to slowly roll her hips, rubbing her cunt against the soft, short fur of his belly. “Such a gorgeous, wanton pet,” said the wolf. Red hummed and curled her lip in an exaggerated swipe of her upper lip—a teasing imitation of her lover. The wolf snorted and said, “If you insist on mocking me, little one, I will kindly request that you turn ‘round. I’ll them have the added pleasure of seeing your tempting bottom quiver and bounce."

Red laughed and complied. Then she resumed her rutting. Soon she was grinding small figure eights into the wolf’s damp fur and moaning. She leaned forward and scraped herself against the wolf in hard, fast strokes. Then she fell forward, panting and kissing his spent cock. When her breathing slowed, Red sat up. She posed, hands on her lower back, and looked over one shoulder with a coy smile. Then she wriggled her bottom.

The wolf snorted. “You would provoke a wolf?!”

“Would, have, will, _am_ ,” she taunted.

“Then face the consequences!” He twisted from under her, launching her face-first into the bed with an “Oof!” The wolf licked her lower back and her cleft. He grazed his teeth across her plump flesh of her buttocks. Red pressed her head down and pushed her lower half up, into the wolf’s ministrations. The wolf buried his tongue between her cheeks and lapped at her rim.

“Oh! Oh! No, no, don’t stop _._ ” Rising up on one hand, Red stroked her clit with the other while the wolf pleasured her hole. She came with a sharp cry. She turned and curled her arms around the wolf’s neck, nuzzling and whispering.

“Filthy, filthy beast.”

“In all form and fashion,” he countered.

And so it continued. They took to resting head-to-tail. In sleep, Red’s lips would find the wolf’s cock, flaccid, and suckle like a babe until it hardened and he spent himself in her mouth. Likewise, Red’s mind crafted the most magical dreams as the wolf buried his tongue between her legs.

They welcomed each other. When Red woke to a cock head painting her lips, she opened her mouth eagerly, and the wolf never failed to extend his tongue at her whimpering. “Sorry to disturb,” she would say, her voice slurred with sleep and ache, “Woke wet and _wanting.”_

“I’m here, little one. Let me taste your sweetness. Arse, too? Of course. Your pretty little hole needs tasting, too.” Red would come, and her listless body would crumple atop his. Sometimes, he allowed her to drift back to sleep and sometimes he continued to pleasure her, bringing her to climax as many times as her body allowed.

Red abandoned all clothing. She took to offering the wolf his meals on her flesh so as to feel his lips and teeth on her skin. As their time together passed, they grew venturesome, leaving the bedroom to fuck throughout the cottage, on tables and chairs and rugs.

* * *

One night, Red woke. _Cold._ She threw an arm out. _Alone in the bed._ She sat up. She blinked. _Alone in the room._ She wrapped the red cloak around herself and padded through the cottage. _Alone in the cottage._

Upon return to the bedroom, Red shivered and noted the shutters of a large window were ajar. She pushed them wide. By the light of the full moon, she saw the wolf’s tracks leading from the cottage to a line of trees. Red drifted to bed, lost in her thoughts. Her heart broke while her mind placated and rationalized.

“It couldn’t have lasted. Even a fortnight was, well, fairy tale thinking.” Time passed. Finally, Red dragged herself from the bed and dressed. She tied her cloak and slipped on her shoes. She looked over her shoulder and gave the bed a sad smile.

Then the shutters banged, and the wolf leapt gracefully into the room.

Tossing her cloak aside and stumbling out of her shoes, Red threw her arms around the wolf’s neck and cried, “You came back!”

“Oh, little one, I regret if my absence caused you any grief. I expected to return before you woke. I didn’t wish to disturb your sleep, and I had no means by which to leave you a message. And I could not resist.”

“Could not resist what?”

The wolf neared the window and pushed the shutter with his nose. “The full moon. It’s the strongest, most primal call for my kind. The full moon is for running, for hunting, for howling.”

“Were that I could join you in your celebration,” said Red.

“Perhaps. The full moon is also ideal for,” the wolf stepped forward and Red stepped backwards, “mating. I would take you now as if you were one of my own.”

Red felt herself grow damp at the mere words. “I welcome it.”

The wolf pounced, knocking Red to the floor. His teeth made quick work of her clothes, slashing the fabric from Red’s body. Once nude, Red turned and rose on to hands and knees. The wolf growled. “Yes, yes, like that, little one. Let me mount you as my every fibre desires.” He took her from behind and then brought her off by licking his own come from her dripping cunt.

* * *

And then they were mating often. Red craved it, the weight of the wolf on her, the rough urgency with which he took her, the possessive growls and scenting that preceded, and sometimes followed, their coupling. His chivalry grew. Now when Red went to fetch water from the well, the two fireflies followed her closely. He bid her eat more and rest more. At times he was surreally gentle, painting her entire body with the softest, faintest brushes of tongue and breath. Red would tremble and mewl with pleasure and then sink back into lust-soaked slumber. At times he was savage, as when he watched her bathe and then launched himself, full-bodied, at her, rearing up on two legs so as to pin her against the stone wall and ram his cock into her, pounding her with feral frenzy. She found a coarse-haired brush among her Grandmother’s things, and he allowed her to groom him from ears to tail. Her attention always left him hard and she would finish him off with hands and mouth.

The morning of the fourteenth day found Red clinging to the wolf, clawing his flesh.

“I could write another note,” she whined.

The wolf nuzzled behind her ear. “We can’t keep the world outside forever. It’s time.”

“What do I say?”

“Say the wolf ate your Grandmother and tried to eat you but you escaped.”

“No! The villagers, they will hunt you. They will kill you.”

“They will _try_.”

“They won’t believe me.”

The wolf licked Red’s bare shoulder. “You will have marks.”

Red bit her lip and nodded. Then she wound her arms around his neck. She turned belly-down and pushed her hair off one shoulder. The wolf covered her body with his own and claimed her. Red noted every sensation, keeping the memories in her heart, pressed like flowers in a book. When they had both found their release, she poured out her sorrow in body-wracking sobs that matted the wolf’s fur.

“Little one, no one sheds tears for a wolf.”

Red gave a plaintive wail. “I’ll never see you again!”

“These woods are my home. I shan’t be far. And if you require me, all you need do is stray from the path.”

Red sniffed and dried her face in his fur.

When she finished dressing, the wolf gestured toward the doorway with his snout. “Not here,” he said. Red turned. “Guard your head and face.”

_WHAM!_

The impact of Red’s body on the floor drove her mind from its setting, and she watched the violence, outside herself, from a corner of the room. When it was over, she catalogued the damage: the scratches on her back and legs stung and bruises would soon form on her face and shoulders from her fall. She lay immobile, listening to the wolf’s panting and pacing behind her.

“RUN!”

Red scrambled to her feet and bolted out the door to the sounds of toppling furniture and ripping fabric and shattering glass and crockery behind her.

She ran home, never looking back and never straying from the path.


End file.
